Return
by Jillofmanyfandoms
Summary: Eight years have passed since Sarah ran the Labyrinth. Jareth has been missing his princess, now widowed. Sarah has been dreaming of a man, not her deceased husband.


Disclaimer- I do not own Jareth or Sarah

A/N *thought* -dream-

________________________________

-Arms outstretched the angelic brunette leaned forward to kiss him, emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. He groaned. His princess had plans for him but as their lips met he felt himself dissolve into wakefulness.- His heart wrenched as he gazed at the empty place next to him. The place his queen should be if he could stand to marry. The only woman he wanted was the one he could never have. His princess was widowed with a baby boy, not a wishful young girl anymore.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sarah woke with a shudder. Her dreams had lately filled a man with mix-matched eyes and unruly blonde hair, but she couldn't remember his name to save her life. She turned to look at her husband's picture. John, her deceased husband had been a naval officer when he had been killed in the war. With a sigh she got out of bed to pick her son, Jareth, up. Unbidden from her lips she murmured, " I wish, oh Jareth, I wish he was here. The man from my dreams. I feel like I know him from somewhere" Shaking her head at her own folly, she laid her son back down and returned to her own bed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The blonde man paced with tears falling from his different colored eyes. *Blast that stupid book, blast that stupid speech,* he thought savagely. In mid-step he froze. He was being called, not to take a child, but to go somewhere. He heard the whispered sentence, "I wish, oh Jareth, I wish that he was here. The man from my dreams." With his heart in his throat he vanished only to reappear in a room not unlike the one he had first appeared to her in. The only difference was she was eight years older and he wasn't here for her baby. He walked to the bed cautiously, noting with some amusement she had a figurine of him holding a crystal on her desk. As he reached her bed, he stopped to stare. His princess, his pretty Sarah, had matured into a queen fit for a Fae. A small cry from the crib distracted him from gazing at his beloved. He turned to the infant and in a flash the small blonde boy was in his arms. He settled into a rocking chair near the bed and watch his lady toss and turn because of some unknown dream.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

She sat up with a cry, wrenched from her dream. She had been following her mystery blonde when he had turned, holding her son in his arms. Frantically, she looked around the room, searching for her baby. He wasn't in his crib. Baby Jareth was lying in the arms of a lanky blonde man with mix-matched eyes. "I believe this is yours?" he asked delicately.

"Jareth!" Sarah cried, holding her arms out.

"Yes, my dear?" Jareth replied back, amused. He knew she meant the baby.

"My son's name is Jareth," she said, then paused. " Do I know you? It seems to me we danced once upon a dream."

He look at her in shock. She didn't remember? And yet, she named her only child after him. She had also been apparently dreaming of him. "Wrong fairytale, my dear. That's Sleeping Beauty. I am Jareth, the Goblin King, that you called on eight years ago today to rid yourself of your baby brother, Toby. I am your dream man and I can't leave for thirteen hours now because of your wish."

"I remember that night. There was a terrible storm and there was an owl outside Irene and Dad's room. Then there was a man. He appeared in a cloud a glitter and tight pants." She looked at him, he was wearing blue jeans and a button down shirt, then she looked at her self and blushed. She was in a dark green tanks top and boxer shorts that used to be her husband's. "No glitter this time?" she snickered.

"I only use the glitter and tights for baby stealing, not for midnight visitations. By the way, won't your husband be mad that a strange man is in your room?" He knew her husband was dead but wanted to make she there was no one else.

"John died about six months ago, in a war. Since then I haven't been seeing anyone. Guys run when they find out that a girl has a baby to support." She stopped, her emerald eyes sad. She got out of bed, striding to her desk. She picked up a red velvet book and flipped to the bookmarked page. She handed it to him, taking her baby. "Is this why you haven't shown up in my life for eight years?" He looked at the page. Seeing the bloody speech she used on him, he nodded glumly.

"I realized after you where gone that a part of me was missing, I just didn't know what was missing. I started having dreams about you, your life, but I couldn't get to you. The last phrase 'you have no power over me' efficiently blocked me from you. Unless you called for me or made a wish I couldn't come to you. We've got only ten more hours till I can leave, got any plans?"

"Well, today is Saturday so guess what? You get to help me clean house." She watched his eyes widen and giggled, then stopped. She hadn't giggled in five years.

"Joy, the mighty King of the Goblins reduced to cleaning house on a beautiful Saturday morning."

"Jareth, I was kidding. I was actually planning on going to the zoo today with Jer. Wait here, I need to change."

"Ooh. Can I help?" He asked with a crooked smirk.

She rolled her eyes," Actually yes, you can change Jer." She laughed as his face fell again as she handed him her son. "His onesies are in the top right drawers in my dresser." She walked into her closet and closed her door behind her. With a sob she hit her knees. Could this be real? Could this man from her past be the doorway to her future? Not wanting to take to long she got back up. Randomly she noticed the white ballgown she wore to her wedding. With a sigh she pulled a pale green long sleeved tunic and a pair of sapphire leggings. Grabbing her undergarments she got dressed. She exited the closet to get a pair of socks and her boots. Ignoring the look she got from Jareth she pulled her socks and the calf boots on. Heading to the door she pulled a scarf emboirded with small orbs off a hook and tied it around her waist cinching the tunic shirt. "Are you coming goblin man?"


End file.
